Silver, white, and red all over
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: Whatno summary! Then you must read to find out! Mahahahahahahahahaha
1. silverille camback

name: silverille camback

looks: the picture

nn (nick name): silver, gold, bronze, jewel

dragons: night fury, blue eyes white dragon

dragon name: white flare(blue eyes)

Dragon name: blase

dragon nn: white, flare

Dragon nn: vlase

fmaily :farther, Manson cambake(head of the village) mother Jamill cambake (dead)


	2. Chapter 2

_"dragon talk"_

"normal talk"

'WHAT' a yell sounded across the village scaring bird, "you hear me silver were leaving the island to go to a new one, berk i believe it's called" "why?" a young red haired girl yells looking torn betine slapping the man and running away "now go and get white were setting up the ship as we talk" "fine" is all the girl said as she walked away. the girl ran to the woods following an old path i the dirt as she ran she began to sing starting out soft and getting louder as she sang

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

as she walkher singing awoke samll dragons large dragons who sat, flew, or walked listening her voice, most waved there tails slamming then to the beat of her voice or beating there wing to the beat,

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We'll paint it red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

the sun now starting to rise over the dawn lighting up her ruby hair, making it glow, and look like fire, some dragons roared to the sky as the dawn rose higher in the sky, lighting up her armor, as well as her face

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

dragons landed as she came to a high cliff, they rubbed their heads on her arms and head letting out what sounded like purrs, she looked down at them the sea right below the cliffs jump form there and you would die. she jumped letting her body fall, the dragons let out loud roars, diving after her, bring their wing into there bodies to fall in speed with her, she let out a high long whistle, a white blur shot out of a cave by the very bottom of the cliff, and caught her, the dragons shot there wings form their bodies to caught them shelf and caught up them silver and the dragon, "to the docks,white" "yes, silver"

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

landing on the docks was smooth but the round of dragons behind them made the docks behind a tiniest bit, as she put the dragon in the ship she turned back "you do not have to come with us, you are free to stay" _"but we wish to come_" "only two may come the ship will not fit you all, and we do not yet know if the island is dragon friendly yet" the dragons looked at each other when a monsterus nightmare spoke up _"we wish for our only night fury and two eggs to go with you"_ "i shall let this happen, what is your name young one" _"night blast"_ spoke a night fury with two eggs cupped on her wings, "come then we shall leave now" silver walked onto the ship and the doors closed she brought the dragons to there pen and fell asleep on the hay in there pen with them curled up around her.


End file.
